


Mother

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen, Morgan is Darcy, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Morgan meets her mother.





	Mother

The day that Morgan first meets the young version of her mother, officially with a handshake and everything, is the first day that she cries herself to sleep.

Her mother smiles at her and shakes her hand and says thank you for feeding and watering her boyfriend, now fiancee, the ring she wears on her hand is familiar, Morgan has the same ring hidden on a chain around her neck, her mother gave it to her when she built her first Iron Man replica and it takes all of her strength for Morgan to smile back fakely before nearly running from the room.

She'd known that her mother was CEO of Stark Industries and that she and Tony were still in the on stage of their relationship but she'd forgotten what her mother looked like when she was happy.

Of course Morgan knew her mother loved her, that she made her happy because she was her daughter but Morgan was also her father's daughter and she would be eating lunch one moment and then scrambling for a tablet and doing calculations and by the next morning Morgan would have a proto type of what ever she'd thought of and her mother might have always smiled when Morgan showed her but there was also a sadness in that smile.

A wistfulness in her eyes and Morgan knew that she was much more her father's daughter than her mother's and that it made her mother miss her father all the more when she was faced with the similarities of them.

Morgan tucked herself in her blankets and pulled out her patched and battered tablet, searching manually through the contents until she found the videos she had saved to it before leaving home.

Careful to angle away from any camera J.A.R.V.I.S. had in her room Morgan plugged in her headphones and pressed play, watching the shaky recording of her second birthday party, attended by only Uncle Happy, her mother and her father.

It had been DUMM-E that had been recording it while her father held her almost the entire time, back before DUMM-E had finally died, her father unable to update his code any further and keep him running.

Morgan remembered how hard she had cried then, begging her father to bring her favorite robot back but he couldn't.

The video ended with baby Morgan 'sharing' her cake with her dad, shoving it at his mouth and smearing all over his face as he laughed, eyes lit up in joy at her antics.

Morgan sniffled and skipped the next few videos, finding one her mother had taken.

In it Morgan was settled on Tony's hip as he danced around the work room with her, changing the plans on the screen, shifting the equations and explaining everything to her in that fast paced skip to the end way of his. She hadn't understood half of what he'd been saying, not then but she had loved the way he talked, the excitement she could hear in his voice.

In her father's arms, Morgan Stark had been stilled, fascinated by her father's everything.

Morgan felt the tears on her cheeks and wiped at them harshly, she'd known what she was getting into, she had no reason to cry.

Morgan clicked on one last video, her graduation from high school, before she made the trip to the past to learn about her father.

She'd stayed in the school for Natti, her best friend, not for the learning, she'd been doing college level classes while her peers had been learning high school algebra. But she hadn't minded and the teachers let he do her work as long as she didn't disturb their lessons.

A few times she'd been asked to sub in for the teacher, when they hadn't been able to find a sub in time and Morgan had loved the experience of teaching others.

She had felt close to her father in those moments when she watched a student go from confused and annoyed to understanding and she remembered the look of joy on her father's face when she did something he'd taught her all by herself.

In the video all her family was standing in the yard she had grown up playing in.

Uncle Bucky was letting Baby Natalia, who was five then, play with the metal of his fingers, by the end of the night she'd fallen asleep, tucked under Grandpa Steve's leather coat in Uncle Samerica's shield.

She and Natti had been dancing around what they planned to do now, Natti wanted to take the motorcycle she'd helped Grandpa Steve rebuild on a road trip and Morgan had already planned to go back in time.

It had been the last time she'd seen her family, the ones that had raised her up in her father's absence. There had been laughter all around and a heaviness at her father's absence.

Her mother had pulled her aside when everyone started setting up for bed, it was too late to head home most of them had decided, setting up a camp in the yard that they were all excited for, Uncle Thor building up a fire to roast smoores, and her mother had hugged her so tight and said her father would be proud of her and Morgan had almost told her mother what her plan was but the tears in her mother's eyes had silenced her when her mother said that she wished her father was there to tell her himself.

Morgan had had one last breakfast with her family and watched them all leave to their jobs or homes, her mother heading off too with a kiss to her hair and then Morgan had sent everything up for her trip, leaving a letter for her mother to find, hoping that she would forgive her, hoping that she'd understand and then Morgan had left, gone back to a time where her father still lived.

Morgan ended the video and pulled up a photo,it was one of the few that had both of her parents in it, in it her mother was very obviously pregnant in her white gown as her father led her in their first dance as husband and wife.

They looked so happy, Morgan thought, their wedding would be different now, Ms. Potts wasn't pregnant and it was likely that the Avengers would attend this time instead of just Uncle Happy, Uncle Rhodey had been so very busy during those first few years with Aunt Natasha that he had missed so much.

Morgan traced the smile on her mother's face, the lines of her father's as he stared down at his wife with love shining in his eyes.

"I love you, 3,000." Morgan whispered in the silence of her room, "And miss you, 3,000, too."

Morgan closed her folders and locked the tablet, the passcode to open it the one day no one wanted in her family wanted to remember but could never forget, the day they had won for the world but lost so much personally, the day her father had saved the world and lost his.

She carefully set the tablet in the soft case she had had made for it, the name Lewis stamped into it, her AI's code had faded out long ago and Morgan had never been able to bring the Lewis her father had created back so she had pulled the code from the table after getting the main part of it tattooed down her side.

Morgan then shifted down to lay facing the wall and let herself miss home, miss her family, miss her mother and Morgan Stark cried herself to sleep wanting to go home but knowing she wouldn't.

\---

A/n: so Morgan met Pepper, yay?

I don't know, i felt she'd have a strong reaction to coming face to face with her mom and seeing her so different.

So, generally i feel like Morgan shouldn't be paired with anyone but would you want her to be? 

And who with? Not with any of the main Avengers because she'll probably only see them as family.


End file.
